Christmas Eve
by Phaxsoone
Summary: James and Lily meet in a diner on Christmas Eve. Written for Jily secret santa. Prompt was coffee shop AU. Merry Christmas everyone!


**This is my secret santa submission for Keerthi (james-buchanon-rogers). Merry Christmas! From Libby (libby-lollipop / phaxsoone)**

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked out from the kitchen to go and take some orders from the almost empty diner. I was tired, it was Christmas Eve, and all I wanted was to be wrapped up under a duvet with a coffee and a good book. The weather outside was horrendous – rain pouring from the sky, a mere 2 degrees.<p>

I was staying in York, working as a waitress whilst trying to earn enough to pay my rent. It wasn't working well, and I desperately wanted to be at university (and actually do something with my life) like everyone else my age – I just couldn't afford it.

I loved the city, especially at Christmas. There were markets everywhere, and the cathedrals looked stunning. The small, shabby diner was far too American for a place as quintessentially British as York, but it was the only place hiring (it was always hiring) and I couldn't afford not to have a job.

I weaved my way through the tables towards a pair of young men about my age; both sat looking tired and cold with their heads down.

"What can I get you two?"

I grabbed an old biro and a notepad from my tattered apron, preparing to take their order.

"Uhhh, I'll have a coffee please. White, one sugar."

I scribbled this down before looking up for the next order. I was met with two very peculiar characters: one had medium length, dirty black hair down to his shoulder, and a big, old, worn trench coat. His deep black eyes were staring at his partner – he had short but messy, uncontrollable black locks, which looking so silky I wanted to reach out and touch it. He wore round glasses and a long scarf around his neck. And he was staring at me.

"And…what can I get you?" I prompted.

"Oh, uh," he looked down at his menu hurriedly. "I'll have a coffee. Black, please."

"Sure."

As I turned around to go and make the coffees, the door jingled, signaling someone had just entered.

"Oi, Sirius!"

I looked over my shoulder as I returned to the kitchen, spotting a drenched girl about my age waving to the boy with the shaggy hair.

"Hey, Marley!" he said, standing up and walking to her, wrapping her in a hug. She had left the door open, and the freezing winter air was creeping in to my lovely warm diner. I scowled, walking over to shut it.

"Oh, excuse me?" he asked politely. I raised my eyebrows again. "Forget the coffee! Sorry 'bout that, looks like we've had a change of plan."

He looked down at the girl in his arms, smiling at her. He reached for her hand and, with that, they left the diner. Rude. The other boy was still there though, patiently waiting. I grabbed a mug and a jug of coffee before returning to his table.

"Your mate took off?" I asked as I filled his mug.

"Yeah. He's leaving tonight for Christmas. Guess she wanted to say goodbye to him."

I nodded. "Well, enjoy your coffee. Merry Christmas."

As I turned to leave, he called out to me: "Um, do you want to join me?"

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to join me? Have a coffee? It's Christmas Eve, and there aren't any other customers…"

I pondered for a moment. My boss was out, and it was only me in the diner. "Sure, why not."

I went to sit with him, grabbing a mug and pouring myself some coffee. He seemed like a nice enough guy, and I felt sorry for him being on his own at Christmas. Then again, so was I.

"Uh, I'm James."

I smiled. "Lily." I said taking a sip of hot coffee. It warmed me up and alerted me, which was good – I needed to stay awake until the end of my shift. But who was going to walk in at midnight on Christmas Eve? The hot beverage also lightened my mood. I almost felt sorry for this poor guy – he didn't know what a grouch I was when the weather was bad. He had no idea what he was letting himself in for.

"You got plans for Christmas, Lily?"

I shook my head. "No. You?"

He smiled, confused. "What do you mean, no? Are you not meeting family?"

I sighed. Did I really have to share my private details with this stranger? "I have no family as far as I care. Anyway, they've made it perfectly clear they don't want me for Christmas. Anyway, what about you?"

He frowned, a little distressed. He shrugged it off and continued conversation. "I'm spending Christmas with my cat. My parents are both working and most of my friends are going home."

"Really? You have nowhere to go? We're such a depressing pair." I chuckled.

"You in school?" he asked after a slightly awkward pause.

I shook my head, sipping my coffee. "No. I finished college last year. I couldn't afford uni do I decided to pack up and move here. Not working too well so far. What about you?"

"I did one year of a physics degree before I realised that I hated it and left. I'm living off my parents' cash at the moment but they've said I need to get a job soon. I never see them though, so they can't really make me."

"Well, we're hiring here."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Pop in in the New Year – that's when my boss is back – and he'll give you details."

"Oh great, thanks. Your boss is away?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He took three weeks off for Christmas so I offered to work and look after the diner. Means I can't go anywhere but I'm getting a great bonus."

He squirmed, obviously uncomfortable about something. I cocked my eyebrow questioningly.

"This is kind of a long shot but, if we're both alone on Christmas day, do you want to hang out? We could get a turkey from somewhere, I'm sure. We can still have a good time."

I thought about it for a moment. It was a crazy idea, but I secretly hated the idea of Christmas on my own and desperately wanted some company. This guy seemed really nice and I also hated the idea of him being on his own too, even if he did have his cat.

"You know what? Let's do it."

He grinned. "Really? Excellent. Right, let's go! We've got a turkey to find!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone has a fantastic Christmas! I now have tumblr so follow me (libby-lollipop) for story updates etc. Merry Christmas! <strong>


End file.
